Never to Hold, Never to Keep
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: Everything has less to this. The final battle between Cons and Bots. However, how exactly does this tale end with determined femmes and cut throat revenge? SoundwaveXOc


{ TFP } Chp1 - Never to Keep

Universe - Transformers Prime

Pairing(s) - Oc X Cannon and Cannon X Cannon Pairings

Rating - PG-13

Warnings - Mature Language and Oc(s)

DISCLAIMER / I own none of the original cast of TFP! I only own my Ocs and that is all! Please review and enjoy thank you~!

It felt like chaos gripped the ship, its mighty hand crushing every ounce of the Nemesis as Autobots seiged the inside. Inkstreak couldn't feel more weaker than she felt now. How could a hand full of Autobots take on a whole war ship full of Decepticons? How? Inkstreak sped through the halls, her optics sharpening under her red visor. How, the single word seemed to haunt her like her past. These Autobots were able to track down their ship even with their cloak... wait. That medic... that medic that lord Megatron allowed to live even when they found nothing in his fragged processor.

HE, HE must have brought this onto them. She had heard he had tried to escape but was captured and thrown to that beast, Predaking. Did the infernal monster let that autobot live? Inkstreak's wings fluttered with fustration as she passed several hurried drones in the halls. Everyone was escaping to pods to try and avoid anymore conflict. It seemed that the only ones left on the ship were the servo full of drones still fighting and the majority of the commanding officers and Megatron. Inkstreak's optics glanced over at a window she passed, that blasted Autobot leader was flying towards them, she could clearly see his outline over the vast darkness of space, she still couldn't believe he could fly. Then to Inkstreak's dismay, she saw her leader leap from the ship and fire a blow at the advancing Autobot with his Dark Saber. Inkstreak's spark tightened, she must finish this. Help with the fight instead of standing her like a ignorant bystander.

The femme seeker turned away with almost all her strength before she continued her way towards the location where the Autobots breached. Her pedes made quite a trek before she skidded just outside the Medical bay. Instead of buzzing with activity like she expected, it was dead silent and seemed like it wasn't a medical bay at all. Quite curious to what had happened to...their medic. Inkstreak turned on her heel and pushed inside, the doors opening the instant she was two steps away from it. "Knockout?! Where the frag are-"

Inksteak's optics opened as she saw the medic holding his bright pink buffing tool, the look he gave her seemed to be a quite surprised one because he gave a awkward smile as he hid his tool behind his back. "Ink!? Hey! I was just-uh..."

Inkstreak hissed stepping towards the medic as her intakes flared. "What in the Pits do you think your doing?!"

Knockout's sharp red optics widened as he slowly dropped whatever he was holding in his servos into a small holding unit. His mouth opened and closed for a moment determing what to say to her before shaking his helm. He then looked back up at her with one of the most exhausted expressions she had seen on his usually cocky face. "Ink... You know what I'm doing! I am getting ready to escape the nemesis! We are going to lose! "He leaned forward indicating towards everywhere."You see all of this? It's all going to be captured by the Auto bots and I don't plan to be one of the new 'items' they require!" He groaned, swaying his arms open to emphasis his emotions.

However they had no effect on the femme as she gave him one of her cruelest looks she could muster at the time. Knockout took a step back at sight of it, shaking his helm as Inkstreak raised her voice. "WE will not LOSE Knockout! Your lil fraggin aft can give up SO easily!" Inkstreak stomped over to the medic no longer caring for the warnings to not harm him from Megatron or even Soundwave. She just couldn't let him...let him say those 5 words.

The femme punched him straight across his faceplate, a loud screech imitating from the moment of impact. And as the medic crumbled to the floor, holding his faceplate with quite a surprised expression Inkstreak's fustrations seemed to boil straight over. "If you think the Autobots are so undoubtfully going to win! Why not just join the spineless fraggers Knockout?! I'm sure those hypocrites will welcome you with open arms! You belong with them anyways!" Inkstreak screeched, her optics narrowing to a point.

Knockout was stunned through all this as he sat there on his aft, staring up at her as he held onto his precious little face. Inkstreak sneered as she noticed she had left no mark or scar at all. The femme once again turned, her helm held high as she pressed on towards her original destination. She had no time for this mech... He was useless. However as her back turned and left, a sly smile came across the medics features as his optics narrowed. "I might just..." He whispered, slowly getting to his pedes again.

Inkstreak continued her way towards the communications haul. She had to get to Soundwave to be his support... A set of the infernal autobots seemed to have their optics onto that part of the ship because they were leaving a trail of drones towards it. Inkstreak leapt over the sparkless shells of drones, and shrapnel. Burn marks and sparking wires lined the floors and walls. She was following the trail; eventually it would lead her to them.

The femme stopped in her tracks as she heard cries of drones and echoes of battle. Attracted towards the sound Inkstreak turned heading straight for the ring of battle. As she skidded across the hallway floor, Inkstreak's optics spotted the two idiot wreckers and the one Autobot she believed to be Ultra Magnus. A smirk came across her face as she let out a laugh. "Oh~ Hello Wreckers!" She purred, her wrist blades slipping out of the sides of her hands as her optics sharpened.

The moment she spoke the three mechs turned on their spots. By this time all of the drones that attacked them were now defeated and she was now the only thing between them and Soundwave... She couldn't let them through...

"Inkstreak." Ultra Magnus said his back straightening. His optics seeming to go distant for a moment before he stepped forward.

The one called Wheeljack grabbed his arm to stop him from advancing. "Sir. What are you doing? That's Inkstreak, Starscream's commanding general."

"Oh I wouldn't say that-" Inkstreak said with a hiss, her hate for Starscream resurfacing for a moment. "But I am flattered Magnus. You do remember me." She said with a mocking smirk, her servo coming to her chassis in fake bravado.

The blue mech's face went stern as his back straightened. "Inkstreak worked for me back on Cybertron just before the war started. When battle broke out I never saw her until now." His voice seemed to give a hint of emotion before he lifted his right arm and pointed it at her. "And I see you have lost your way Inkstreak."

Said femme blinked her optics as she glanced briefly at his...new appendage. A chuckle ruffled her vocalizer as she smirked, oh was this going to be fun! "Oh Magnus, I didn't lose my way! It's more like I've found my calling!" All three mechs seemed to be surprised as she stepped forward. "The thrill of the fight! And getting back at all of you-" Inkstreak gave each autobot a glare of their own before continuing." -Hypocritical slaggers! It gives my Spark pure joy!" She smiled sadly as she rested her eyes on her...old friend. "I am sorry Magnus but I will not let you pass." Her optics narrowed as she pointed her right blade at the tall officer. Her spark seemed to beat even faster.

"Ink there's another way..."

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" She screamed, clicking her heels against the floor before sprinting straight towards the trio. The idiot Bulkhead was the first to step forward, his plasma cannons shooting at her to try and ward her off. Inkstreak was easily able to dodge them before she leapt towards the wrecker, before she could do any damage however Wheeljack pushed forward, trying to punch her. Inkstreak quickly avoided it as she used Bulkhead's helm to instead propel herself away from Wheeljack's punch. She shifted her weight as she landed on her feet, her helm looking up the instant she touched ground. Ultra Magnus then joined, lifting his good left servo to try and get a hit from her. However she dodged again, the punch not hitting her helm but instead her left shoulder plate. She hissed in pain but quickly ignored it as she weaved around the three large mechs. Ultra magnus had a good few feet on her but she was leaner and quicker than these brutes.

She had faced bigger...

Bulkhead let out a battle cry as he charged with his blunt weapons, Wheeljack following but with his two long swords. Inkstreak took a step back, her swords lifting up as she got into a defensive position. The moment the wrecker's weapon swung above her helm, Inkstreak dove underneath, barely missing Wheeljack's sword tip as she weaved between the two mechs. Inkstreak smirked widely now behind the two as she hooked one of her servos onto the green mech's large back. Quite surprised the wrecker reared as Inkstreak hopped onto his spine. Her claws dug underneath his armor shedding energon as she clung to his back, her sword sliced his back armor shedding even more blue energon. Crying in pain, Bulkhead swung his back to try and rip her off, Wheeljack unfornatuately came to the rescue. The other wrecker steadied himself before running forward and kicking Inkstreak straight in the abdomen. The femme hissed in pain as she was flung off the mech, her back hit the wall as the force of Wheeljack's kick knocked the intakes of air right out of her. She slid to her pedes as she kneeled onto the floor.

"Bulk you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

Inkstreak's faceplate snapped up as she stood tall. Bulkhead was leaning down in pain trying to hold onto the wound on his back as Wheeljack stepped inbetween Bulkhead and her. She smirked holding onto her shoulder that Ultra Magnus had hit, she dropped her servo before roughly cracking her injured shoulder back into place. A loud crack sounded, this injury was nothing compared to others she had before. Wheeljack's optics narrowed as he took a step forward, Ultra Magnus stepped forward to stand beside him. "You're going to regret doing that con." Wheeljack hissed, his facemask flicking over his mouth as he aimed one of his swords at her helm.

A soft chuckle ruffled her vocalizer as she flicked off any energon on her blades, she couldn't let them pass... "Let's see how that works out Autobot." She snapped, visor seeming to flash with challenge.

Her optics narrowed as her stance became rigid once more, her blades now clean and the ring of battle screeching in her audios Inkstreak lifted her foredigit towards the 3 bots and mockingly smirked. Wheeljack, one always up for a challenge, snorted, tapping a step forward before full out charging at her.

Her spark pounded, as she ventilated air through her mouth. This was it. Her last stand.

She couldn't mess this up…

Inkstreak lifted her blade as she felt the full impact of the blade that the damned Autobot held in his right servo come upon hers. Hissing with effort, the femme locked her knees and gripped her swords tighter. Wheeljack pushed more of his weight upon his blade as he came face to face with the seekeress. Her crimson optics narrowed furiously as she gritted her denta in an animal like snarl. Wheeljack wasn't phased by this as he leveled his gaze with the femme.

" Comn Bulk! Help me!"

At that very moment Inkstreak switched the side of her blade so it slipped under Wheeljack's and instead sent a shower of sparks as she slipped from the death grip, she and him were in. Her other free arm swung up as her elbow made contact with the mech's chin effectively blowing all the spite he had moments before out.

"Don't be so set on that!" She hissed with contempt.

Wings twitching and the distinct sound of incoming steps echoing throughout the empty hallway, Inkstreak charged this time at the two other wreckers. It was her time to attack, and they wouldn't expect how well trained she was now. Inkstreak flicked her blades to the sides as she balanced herself. Tapping a step in front of the 2 brutes, Ink lifted her blades and swung one at Ultra Magnus, the mech blocked by instinct as Ink swung the other just past Bulkhead's helm. The green mech staggered back as Ultra Magnus lunged forward. Her inner warrior ignited as her optics burned with blood lust. Letting out a battle cry that could shake the ships haul, Inkstreak began her assault. Swinging her blades left and right as she blocked and hit at the two, her never ending swings and hits completely overtaking the both of them. Bulkhead's strength became close to nothing as Inkstreak's speed and agility overtook their height. She was in a haze, examining every swing, every block and every attempt to try and make her step down. She had a drive, she had a passion for the art of battle. This was her moment, her moment to show to Soundwave, to all her comrades that she was no traitor to their cause.

"I will not be unworthy-!" She snapped instinctively.

However before she could land one more blow, something latched onto the spot between her wings. Her optics widened in shock as a sudden pain vibrated through her frame. She let out a startled cry of agony as she slunk to the floor, the edges of her vison beginning to become black as her knees gave out from under her and her body made contact with the cold metal floor. " HA! Got you damned con!"

She heard Wheeljack's attempt to mock her as the sinking feeling of disappoint filled her spark and the ever painful feelings that came with loss washed over her like a giant wave.


End file.
